Romulas Silvia
Romulas Silvia is the son of Rhea Silvia, daughter of Numitor, king of Alba Longa which was one of the Kingdoms in the Latin League making them members of a royal bloodline of House Silvia, and their father would be the Third Generation Titan Mars of whom had taken a keen interest in the fate of the Italian Peninsula but following the defeat of his original bloodline in House Raeti he moved to the Italians as his next attempt at building the Italians. Romulas Silvia would come to marry Aemilia of whom was a Numenorian that he was sold by a travelling group of mercenaries and while at first hating her for being Numenorian he grew obsessed with her and she led him down a path of violence eventually leading to his death. Romulas and Remas Silvia and their rise to promince are detailed heavily in the background story Romulas and Remas which chronicles their rise to power in Rome and eventual deaths, while also continueing with the wife of Romulas of whom protects their children until her eventual imprisonment. Before their conception, Numitor's brother Amulius seized power, killed Numitor's male heirs and forced Rhea Silvia to become a Vestal Virgin, sworn to chastity, but despite her attempts at following through on this she would be seduced by the Titan Mars and became pregnant with his child. The Roman Empire was first founded by the twin brothers Romulas and Remus of whom battled for supremacy against the Kingdom of Etrus and the Etruscans who were dominent on Italy, and during their rise they would further expand Rome and the Senate of Rome leading to the Republic of Rome. Despite originally ruling as Kings the twins Romulas, and Remas would begin to have diverging beliefs on the movement of the Romans going forward with Romulas believing in the Republic and its values while Remas wanted the Senate as more of a tool for their expanding monarchy. These diverging ideas eventually led to a civil war between the two brothers and after a brief conflict the victorious Romulas would turn it from a monarchy into a republic ruled over by a Senate of which he was just a member of. History Over the generations the once independent of sorts Republic of Rome had been completely co-opted by the Kingdom of Etrus and was now known as the Latin League led by several Etruscan noble families of whom dominated the league as monarchies, and it would be in this position that in the year -1550 the twin brothers Romulas, and Remas Silvia would be born to Rhea Silvia, daughter of Numitor, king of Alba Longa which was one of the Kingdoms in the Latin League making them members of a royal bloodline of House Silvia. Their father would be the Third Generation Titan Mars of whom had taken a keen interest in the fate of the Italian Peninsula but following the defeat of his original bloodline in House Raeti he moved to the Italians as his next attempt at building the Italians. Before their conception, Numitor's brother Amulius seized power, killed Numitor's male heirs and forced Rhea Silvia to become a Vestal Virgin, sworn to chastity, but despite her attempts at following through on this she would be seduced by the Titan Mars and became pregnant with his child. Early History Once the twins were born their mother Rhea would be imprisoned and after a puppet trial was killed by burying her alive a fact that let Amulius avoid the taboo of kin slaying while to avoid this with his nephews Amulius had them abandoned to die in the Tiber river. They were saved by a series of miraculous interventions all coordinated by their father Mars in the form of first allowing them to travek down the river to safety, where he used Magi to have a she-wolf find and suckle them, and a woodpecker to feed them. As this continued he again used Magi to have a shepherd and his wife find them and foster them to manhood as simple shepherds. The twins, still ignorant of their true origins, proved to be natural leaders, and each acquired many followers among the numerical powerful Italians, and Sabians but politically marginalized. Mars would move forward with the next stage of his plan when he told the twins the truth of their origina in a series of dreams, and having discovered the truth of their birth, they rallied their respective forces and besieged their uncle in his home outside of Rome and after a brief fight killed Amulius and then rather than wait to inherit the Kingdom of Alba Longa, they chose to found a new nation. Rise of the Republic Founding this nation they would decide on the village of Rome to become the center of it due to the historical nature of it being the first place ever founded by the Sabians, and Italians and the legends of the Rome Senate. Rome itself was a small village set between many of the hills of the eventual city and choosing where to build a new Senate and center of the city they could not agree on which hill to build. Romulus preferred the Palatine Hill, while Remas preferred the Aventine Hill and unable to come to a decision they agreed to seek the will of the gods in this matter, through augury. Each took position on his respective hill and prepared a sacred space there. Remus saw six auspicious birds; but Romulus saw twelve. Romulus claimed superior augury as the divine basis of his right to decide. Remus made a counterclaim: he saw his six vultures first. Thus still unable to find a decision together Romulus set to work with his supporters, digging a trench around the Palatine to define his city boundary. Remus criticized and belittles the new wall, and in a final insult to the new city and its founder alike, he leaped over it. Romulus would following this plan to have killed his brother saying "So perish every one that shall hereafter leap over my wall", but when he travelled to the site of his brothers work at the Aventine Hill his hand was swayed by Mars of whom brought the two brothers together with a sense of duty to defeat the Etruscans hold over Italy first. War with the Etruscans The Roman Empire was first founded by the twin brothers Romulas and Remus of whom battled for supremacy against the Kingdom of Etrus and the Etruscans who were dominant on Italy, and during their rise they would further expand Rome and the Senate of Rome leading to the Republic of Rome. Civil War Despite originally ruling as Kings the twins Romulas, and Remas would begin to have diverging beliefs on the movement of the Romans going forward with Romulas believing in the Republic and its values while Remas wanted the Senate as more of a tool for their expanding monarchy. These diverging ideas eventually led to a civil war between the two brothers and after a brief conflict the victorious Romulas would turn it from a monarchy into a republic ruled over by a Senate of which he was just a member of. Family Members Zeus Cover.jpg|Zeus - Grand Father|link=Zeus Hera1.jpg|Hera - Grand Mother|link=Hera Aphrodite2.jpg|Aphrodite - Aunt|link=Aphrodite Woglinde1.jpg|Woglinde - Aunt|link=Woglinde Romulas and Remus Portraits1.png|Remas Silvia - Brother|link=Remas Silvia Aemilia Petasius Cover Front.png|Aemilia Silvia - Wife|link=Aemilia Silvia Category:Italian Category:Dead Category:People of Italy Category:People Category:People of the Roman Empire Category:Roman Category:Titan Category:House Silvia Category:Human